Talkin' Bout The Next Generation
by OMDP92
Summary: SEQUEL TO INTERNAL AFFAIRS TAKE TWO. set sixteen years in leee future. don't need to read the first one to understand it. Has Leo done a typical DiNozzo and started to fall for the wrong woman? TABBY, JIBBS, MCGIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Gang :)**

**Well, I promised I wouldn't leave you waiting – here's the sequel.**

**Here are a few notes – so you don't get confuzzled:-**

**-in the original fic, Gibbs was 40. yes I know, young, but I didn't want him too old in this one. And I know I said Abby and Tony were 35, but lets pretend they were 30.**

**- the sequel is set 17 years in the future.**

**- After Leo and Katie, now 17 obvi, Abby and Tony added to their clan; with Chloe Jane, 15, Lucy Lou, 9, and Lexi Sheridan, 3.**

**- Gibbs' and Jenny's first baby, featured as a bump in internal affairs, was named Connor Anthony, now 17, they then had Sophia Ziva, 15. The couple also married.**

**-McGee and Ziva had one child, Seffi Abigail, 10. they have not yet married.**

**-The DiNozzo's and The Gibbs' are still next door to each other.**

**ENJOY**

**;) **

Sophie sighed and slammed her locker door shut. It had been a long day.

"Hey, gorgeous, you want a lift home?"

She glanced up. It was Leo.

"Lee, that would be great, thanks."

"Not a problem, sugar," he said, sounding like a great deal like his dad. He slung his arm around her shoulder as they made the walk from the school to his newly inherited 66 Mustang. She sank into the seat and closed her eyes.

"Hard day?" she heard Leo ask.

"The worst, LJ. First, Connor kept bugging me because he saw my thong. Apparently it's not appropriate for a girl of 15 to wear such underwear, guys will get the wrong idea. Then Chlo, bless her, found me at lunch time. Said some prat in Lucy's year was picking on her, so I had to go deal with him."

"How?"

"How do you think? I yelled at him and when he refused to stop, I need him in the misters."

Leo chuckled, "You're so hot when you're angry."

She looked at him surprise.

"What? Don't you deny it Sophia Gibbs, you are a class A babe, and you know it."

She scoffed and gave him a sceptical look.

"Don't give me that look! You have gorgeous blue eyes and all that stunning red hair, a body to die for, and a sexy attitude to match that hair."

Sophie flushed and smiled shyly at him.

"You ain't goin' shy on me, are ya, Soph? What happened to the girl that just flirted right back."

"This time you mean them."

"I've always meant them, baby,"

Sophia rolled her eyes. Sometimes he sounded _so_ much like his father.

"Anyway, you were telling me about your day?"

"Oh, right, well, after helping Chlo sort out Lucy and that prat, I had an economics test which I know I just _failed._ Then that idiot Josh Anderson would _not_ elave me alone at lunch time."

"Whatdyamean?"

"Oh, he just keeps asking me out. I just told him no."

"Damn straight," Leo said, clenching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"You jealous, L-Jaaaayy?" she drawled, sounding just like her mother.

"Yes," he said, "Look, Soph, Connor, not to mention your father, would probably kill me for this, but I really like you, and I just wondered if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Really. You ain't so hard on the eyes yourself, Mr DiNozzo."

Leo just gave her a roguish wink.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up in the driveway of the DiNozzo's. Leo jumped out of the car, grabbed his back and hurried around to Sophie's side to open it. She got out and surprised him by pushing him back against the door.

"My hair and attitude aren't the only things I inherited from my mother, LJ," she said, and then crushed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer towards him. Eventually, she pulled back.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Leo asked breathlessly, "You don't know who's home!"

Sophie just smoothed now her clothing, winked and said, "See you later, loverboy," and headed over to her house.

Leo glanced up at his own house and saw his mother in the kitchen window, looking at him with her eyebrow's raised.

_Oh dear._

He made his way inside.

"LEO JETHRO TIMOTHY DINOZZO! Are you _trying_ to get yourself KILLED?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sighed as Lexi collided full force with his legs. He scooped her up.

"No, mum, I'm not trying to get myself killed."

Abby Sciuto-DiNozzo was a formidable sight when she was angry.

"Well, tell me you weren't just kissing Sophia Gibbs on the front drive then?"

"I wasn't just kissing Sophia Gibbs on the front drive."

"LEO!"

"She kissed me!"

"Leo, that doesn't cut it! Either Connor or Papa Gibbs is gonna beat you stupid!"

Leo sighed, "Mum, back off! It's my life!"

"OI! You watch how you talk to your mother!" Anthony DiNozzo said, as he came through the front door.

"Hey, baby," he said, and kissed his wife deeply, before turning and catching Lexi as she threw herself at him.

"What's going on?"

"Leo just shoved his tongue down Ms. Gibbs' throat on our front drive!"

Tony whistled, "Sophia? Leo, you sly dog!"

"TONY!" Abby yelled, and thumped his arm.

"What? She's a babe, I don't blame Leo for going for it. He wants to get beaten up by Gibbs Senior and Junior, that's his decision."

Abby sighed, took Lexi from her husband and headed back into the kitchen. Leo gave his father a sheepish grin. Tony glared at him.

"I'm happy for you, son, but if you screw her around, Gibbs and Connor won't be the only people you have to worry about hitting you, alright?"

Leo nodded, "Right, I said I'd go help Soph with her homework, s'later."

Tony knew that code – go help with homework – actually meant go make out on her bed, but nodded and let his son go anyway.

Jenny sighed as she came through the front door. Only two pairs of shoes were inside – a pair of red heels – Soph's and some snazzy Italian jobs – Leo's. God knows where Connor was, and Jethro was still at the office. She dumped her briefcase in her office and then headed upstairs to see if Leo was staying for dinner. She breezed through Sophia's door, a grin on her face, but then froze when she realised what was happening in her daughter's bedroom.

Sophie lay on the bed, and on top of her was Leo, kissing her passionately. Her daughter's hands were down the back of Leo's jeans.

"SOPHIA ZIVA GIBBS!"

Leo jumped off Sophia and the bed as if she'd been burned.

His pants were undone.

Jenny's eyes flashed.

"Mum, mum, please, don't tell daddy, please, he'll kill Leo!"

"I have no intention of sleeping with Soph, Jen, I promise."

Jen glared at him.

"Jenny, I'm falling in love with your daughter, I swear to you."

Behind him, Sophia gasped. Jenny's expression softened.

"Soph, I'm not going to tell your father, but I won't cover for you. You get caught, you get caught, that's it."

Sophie beamed, jumped off the bed and hugged her mother tightly.

"Alright, Soph. Leo, you staying for dinner?"

He grimaced, "Better not, my mum's pretty annoyed with me."

"Why?"

"Soph decided to molest me against my car when we got back, and mum saw out of the window. She thinks I'm trying to get myself killed. And the dad was just like, 'nice work', so she got even angrier. I'll see you later, Soph," he said, and kissed her softly, nodded to Jenny and left the house, passing Connor on the way out.

"Leo?"

"Oh, hey, Con, I was just helping Soph with her economics."

"Oh, thanks for that, mate. You staying for dinner?"

"Nah, I'd better get home, s'later," he said, and exited the house.

Back upstairs, Jenny had dragged Sophia into her room. She crossed to Jethro's side of the bed, opened the nightstand drawer, and handed Sophia a box of condoms. Sophia's eyes bugged, there had to be five boxes in the drawer. She then glanced down at the box.

"Extra large? Dad? EW! Besides mum, we told you, we're not sleeping together."

"Yet. I want you to be prepared for when it happens, and I know it will. As for the size, I'm gonna assume he takes after his father."

"How do you know what size Tony is?"

"Now that's a funny story," Jenny said, and slung her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they left the room, "He and Ziva were undercover as married assassins….."


	3. Chapter 3

Abby grinned at Ziva as she arrived back at the table with another round of drinks.

"So, what's up, Zee? You've been so quiet this week!"

"Oh, Abby, I do not know."

"Is it Tim?"

"No, well, yes, but, it's more me."

"Explain, now."

"Oh, it's nothing, Abby."

"ZEE!"

"Well, Tim and I have been together for seventeen years, and we have a child, and I cannot help but wonder why he has not asked me to marry him again?"

"Because he thinks you don't want to get married."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you pulled a gun on him last time he asked you?"

"I was pregnant! I was hormonal!"

"OH! He just assumed you weren't the marrying kind and would rather just live together and make lots of babies!"

"Abby, I do want to get married!"

"Then, tell him, Zee. Talk to him about it. I know he still wants to marry you! You two are silly!"

Ziva bowed her head in shame, "I have come off the pill again. We're trying for another baby."

"ZEE! Why the HELL are you drinking! You might all ready be pregnant!"

"Relax, Abby, I only stopped taking it this morning, and have not slept with Tim since. This is my last wild night out for a few months."

Abby whooped and clinked shot glasses with her, before knocking it back.

Meanwhile, McGee was around Tony's, and they were relaxing in the den. Seffi was upstairs with Lucy, Chloe was at the cinema, Lexi was with Jenny, and Leo and Katie were out having dinner with Sophia and Connor. McGee was pretty miserable company.

"What's up, McGoo?"

"Just Ziva, Tony, just Ziva. I can't understand why she doesn't want to get married?"

"You're kidding me, right? Zee would love to marry you!"

"Tony, she pulled a gun on me!"

"She was pregnant, McGee. You remember what Abs was like. Ziva and Jen were worse. I bet if you proposed again, she'd accept. You still go the ring?"

"'Course."

"Then ask her, Tim. Whatdyathink, Gibbs?"

McGee turned around to see Gibbs standing in the doorway to the den, Lexi on his hip.

"Definitely, McGee," Gibbs said, and then to Tony, "Someone woke up and wanted her daddy."

Gibbs set Lexi on her feet and she launched herself at her father. He caught her deftly.

"Hey, babycakes. Did you have a good time with Gibbs and Jenny?"

Lexi nodded, kissed her father and then curled up on his lap.

"You and Abs done making babies yet, DiNozzo?"

"Nah, don't be silly! Honestly, I don't know. Abs wants more, definitely, and I would love another boy. I love 'em when they're babies, and they grow up so fast, but who knows if we'll actually have another kid," Tony said, looking fondly at his precious daughter. He glanced at the clock. It was just gone midnight.

"They're late," Tony said, referring to the oldest four Gibbs and DiNozzo children. As if on cue, the front door crashed open and they piled through the front door. Sophie was piggybacking on Leo, and Connor was carrying Katie. With his tongue currently exploring the inside of her mouth very thoroughly.

"OI! GIBBS JUNIOR!"

Connor pulled back to look at him. Katie giggled and leant her forehead against Connor's temple.

"Put her DOWN, _now_," Tony said, quaking with anger, having deposited Lexi on his abandoned chair. Connor set Kate back on the floor and she stumbled slightly.

"Have you been drinking?"

Sophia nodded vigorously.

"How?"

"Mum leant me her id," Kate explained.

Tony sighed. Kate looked enough like Abby to be her sister.

"And does your mother know she leant you her idea?"

Kate shook her head and leant against Connor.

"Tony, this didn't just happen today," Connor explained.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I just meant I'm not drunkenly taking advantage of her, we started dating last year."

"You sleeping with her?"

Connor blushed.

Tony saw red, and swung his fist back. Gibbs grabbed it to stop him punching his son.

"TONY! I will deal with this."

"YOU'LL deal with this? Gibbs he's banging MY daughter!"

"Dad! There's no need to be crude!"

Abby and Ziva came through the door, laughing. They stopped when they saw the others.

"What's going on?"

"CONNOR IS HAVING SEX WITH OUR DAUGHTER!"

"So," Abby said giggling, "Leo's in love with Sophia."

All eyes swivelled to Gibbs in his attempt to try and stop Tony punching his son.

"WHAAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after the night before. For starters, all four troublemakers had horrible hangovers, then Tony was furious with Connor and Katie, Gibbs livid that Leo was in love with his baby girl, the younger children oblivious, and Abby and Jenny tried to hold everyone together and try not to ruin the twin's eighteenth and Sophia's sixteenth birthdays, the party of which was that evening. The garage had been stocked with alcohol for weeks, care of Abby and Tony, and the younger DiNozzo children were sleeping around Jenny and Gibbs'. The latter was inexplicably angry that the older three had got Sophia caught up in their drinking, but kept his thoughts to himself for the time being, not wishing to ruin Leo's, Katie's or Sophia's birthday.

By nine pm, the party was in full flow. Abby and Tony had come over to Gibbs and Jenny's to give them some freedom, but occasionally one of them would go over to check things hadn't gotten out of control. When Tony stood to go and check on the party at ten, Gibbs stopped him, saying he would go. He opened the door and grimaced at the volume of music. There had to be two or three hundred people in the house. He stepped into the lounge and froze.

_Sophia_ was dancing towards the front edge of the room, in full view of her father, with _Leo._ Gibbs growled. What the _hell_ was that? The dress, If you could call it one, was halter-neck and covered her ass by about an inch. He could guess who she had borrowed it from. He had no idea his baby girl could dance like _that._ She could apparently gyrate her body like some sort of exotic dancer, and could thrust her pelvis forward in some sort of more sexed-up version of the pelvic thrust, if that was possible. Leo seemed to appreciate it a lot, anyway. The older boy was in front of Sophia, dancing aswell, and as Gibbs watched, he pulled Sophia close and whispered something in her ear, nuzzling her neck and sliding his hands down to her ass. Sophie then span in his arms and rocked her ass against him in time to the music. It was only then Gibbs tuned in the lyrics of music.

_Ooh, baby, I be stuck to you like glue, baby,_

_I wanna spend it all on you, baby,_

_My room is the g-spot,_

_Call me Mr Flintstone,_

_I can make your bed rock,_

_I can make your bed rock,_

_I can make your bed rock, girl,_

_I can make your bed rock,_

_I can make your bed rock._

Gibbs could only watch in horror as Leo brushed Soph's hair out of her eyes and then leant forward. Sophia closed the distance and jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and sealing their lips together for what clearly wasn't the first time. Leo's hands grabbed Sophie's ass to support her and then began to carry her towards the staircase, still kissing her thoroughly. People moved out of the way. Gibbs stood frozen as Leo carried his girl up the stairs, along the hallway, crashed through the doorway to his room and kicked it shut behind him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Gibbs turned to see Connor to his left.

"Never mind, look, Katie's pretty sick, can you help me with her?"

"Connor, I have more important things to deal with right now," he said, making towards the stairs.

"What could be more important than my girlfriend currently being very sick?"

"How about the fact that the birthday boy just took your sister upstairs to his room and kicked the door shut?"

"He WHAT?!" Connor yelled, making to follow his father.

"Connor, STAY, I will deal with this, you go look after your girl, alright?"

Connor nodded and ran back to Katie. Gibbs tried to get up the stairs, but there were people everywhere. They weren't bothering to move out the way for him as they had for Leo and Sophia. He struggled for another minute and then he had enough.

"GET THE F#$ OUT OF MY WAY!" he bellowed. People scrambled and Gibbs thundered the rest of the way up the stairs. He stopped by Leo's door, to listen. He could hear Sophia _sobbing._

"God, Leo, baby, I love you so much."

He pried the door open.

He had been prepared for the sight he walked in on, but not prepared for the anger that fuelled inside him.

Sophia was on her back in Leo's bed, Leo on top of her, and from the looks of it, inside of her too. Sophia threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned as Leo suckled on the long exposed length of her neck.

"F#$, Soph, babe, god, I love you. F####$, I don't think I can hold it anymore."

"Just let go, baby, f#$, I love you too, so much."

Gibbs' eyes went wide as saucers. He shouldn't be watching this.

"WHAT THE F#$ ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

But it was too late, Leo had already gone over the edge, roaring, taking Sophie with him. She screamed her release, and he collapsed on top of her, still supporting most of his weight. They both turned to look at the doorway.

"Oh, f#$," Leo said.

"OH, F#$ INDEED! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAUGHTER AND THAT BED!"

"Daddy, don't!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

It was Connor, finally having got Katie to stop vomiting; he had brought her upstairs and seen Sophia and Leo, naked, in the same bed over his father's shoulder as he carried Kate past. He carried her into her room and dumped her on her bed before returning to his father's side. Leo clambered out of the bed, removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the trash can. He yanked on his jeans and tossed Sophia his shirt, which she tugged on gratefully, before he turned to face the Gibbs'.

"Look, you can beat me up all you want, I love Sophia, so it won't matter. That was worth it. I don't have any intention of leaving her, EVER. And Connor, you don't have a leg to stand on, because you're banging MY sister!"

"She's not SIXTEEN!"

"I'm the one that pushed Leo into this, he wanted to wait!" Sophia cried from the bed. Gibbs opened his mouth to start yelling again when he saw the box on the nightstand.

_Magnums XL._

"Where the hell did you get them?"


End file.
